Sometimeswe fall
by Sapphire2007
Summary: Beitrag zu einer Challenge, die nicht mehr als 1000 Wörter umfassen durfte. Es geht um einen dieser Tage, an denen man aus irgendeinem Grund empfindlicher und verwundbarer ist als an anderen.


_Sometimes…we fall_

Mittwoch 14.Februar, 17.23 Uhr

Kälte entströmte dem leblosen Körper und umfing Scully wie eine dichte Wolke aus Tod. Sie holte tief Luft, so lange es in diesem Raum noch nach Leben roch, und neigte ihren Kopf um ihren steifen Nacken zu lockern. Dabei wurde ihr schwindlig. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Sie war – wie immer – Mulder hinterher gejagt. Aber dieser Sektionssaal war ihr Reich. Hier folgte er ihr, hier regierten die Vernunft, wissenschaftlich greifbare Fakten. Doch er war nicht hier. Wie so oft.

Fast schon ruppig bellte sie die Daten der Toten in ihr Diktiergerät und begann mit der Leichenschau.

Ihr Blick tastete maschinengleich den Körper ab. Die Bauchhaut schimmerte vor Fäulnis hellgrün, die Totenflecke leuchteten kirschrot in das metallische Grau des Sektionssaals hinein. Ein Körper war nach dem Tod seines Besitzers noch so lebendig. Dennoch war der Mensch selbst tot. Die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod erschien diffus.

Das, was Scully während des Diktierens innerlich vollkommen ausblendete, waren die vielen Verletzungen, der Hass mit dem dieser Mord offenbar begangen worden war.

Sie griff nach dem Skalpell. Scharf und präzise schnitt es durch die zarte junge Haut der toten Frau. Scullys Augenlider zuckten, verrieten sie. Aber sie merkte es nicht. Mit professioneller emotionaler Distanz sägte sie durch Knochen, schnitt durch Organe, ignorierte die Brutalität. Ignorierte den Fall, der ihr noch am Morgen ein Gefühl grausamer Beklemmung bereitet hatte.

Es war alles Routine. Ihr ganzes Leben war Routine. Längst hatte sie vergessen, warum sie morgens aufstand. War es – wie Mulder sagte – um der Wahrheit nachzulaufen? Oder war es, um etwas anderem davonzulaufen?

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. Ihr Messer glitt durch das Herz.

Was es auch war, es erfüllte sie nicht. Es unterschied sie nur unwesentlich von der Toten, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Denn wann hatte sie das letzte Mal wirklich gelebt ? Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal jemanden geliebt ?

Sie zuckte darüber unmerklich zusammen. Ihr Skalpell hinterließ einen feinen Kratzer auf dem Gewebe. Gänsehaut tanzte über ihre Arme, umfasste ihre Schultern, verwandelte ihren Kopfschmerz in ein Dröhnen.

Sie liebte Mulder und verdrängte es. Tag für Tag. Sie hatte sogar schon vergessen, warum sie es verdrängte. Scheibchenweise legte sie das Gehirn vor sich auf den Tisch, ließ das kühle Metall ihres Messers durch all das fahren, was einen Tag zuvor noch Erinnerungen in sich getragen hatte und Entscheidungen gefällt hatte.

Dabei wäre es so einfach. Ein Blick, eine Geste, eine Einladung. Mehr stand nicht zwischen ihnen.

Sie sah auf die Wanduhr, der Boden schwankte.

Warum kam Mulder nicht ? Sie brauchte ihn. Und immer wenn er sie über seine Arbeit vergaß, versetzte es ihr einen Stich, stahl ihr eine weitere Farbe aus ihrem Spektrum. Bereits jetzt gab es Tage, an denen ihr alles in demselben aschfahlen Grau erschien.

Aber sie wusste, dass seine Blicke immer nach ihren suchten und ihnen antworteten, wenn sie ihm ihre Sehnsucht mitzuteilen versuchte. Unbewusst, wortlos und mitten in einem Gespräch. Und doch lauter als ihre Stimmen je nacheinander schreien könnten.

Beim erneuten Anblick der durch ihre eigene Arbeit zerfledderten Toten in Verbindung mit der grausamen Entstellung durch den Mord selbst wurde ihr übel und ihre Schläfen begannen zu pochen.

Fluchend hupte Mulder sich durch den Verkehr. Er hatte ihren verstörten Gesichtsausdruck an diesem Morgen beim Anblick der Toten nicht vergessen und wusste, heute brauchte sie ihn, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde. Aber solche Tage gab es. Tage, an denen man verwundbarer war als an anderen.

Müde stülpte sie die Kopfhaut der Toten zurück über den leeren Schädel. Sie wollte nach Hause, ein Bad nehmen, sich die Wärme zurückholen, die ihr dieser Fall gestohlen hatte.

Als sie in die trübweißen anklagenden Augen der Leiche blickte, schien es, als kühlte sich der Raum um weitere zwei Grad ab.

Sie fröstelte, spürte, wie ihr im selben Moment die Welt zu entgleiten schien. Ihre Hände suchten noch Halt am Metall des Sektionstisches, doch alles war voller Blut. Sie rutsche ab und sank zu Boden. Bevor ihr Kopf auf den harten Fliesen aufprallte, spürte sie, wie zwei Arme sie auffingen. Gleichzeitig stürzte sie in die Dunkelheit und verlor das Bewusstsein. Für zwei Sekunden, die ewig zu dauern schienen.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, atmete sie faulig riechende Kälte ein. Jemand hatte ihren Mundschutz entfernt. Jemand, dessen grüne Augen sie voller Wärme ansahen.

„Hey", kam es Mulder sanft über die Lippen. Er lächelte erleichtert. Er war so nah, dass die Luft nach ihm schmeckte.

„Hey", antwortete sie verlegen und spürte, wie ihr warm wurde.

„Wieder alles in Ordnung ?" fragte er besorgt und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie nickte und sah ihm in die Augen, darin verzweifelt nach etwas suchend. Er erwiderte den Blick als verstehe er alles, was in ihr vorging. Bedacht, ihr in ihrer Schwäche nicht zu nahe zu treten half er ihr auf. Einen Moment lang lag seine Hand noch auf ihrem Rücken, tiefer als sonst. Und länger als sonst ruhte sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah nicht aus, als wäre alles mit ihr in Ordnung. Vielmehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihr genauso schlecht ging wie ihm. Weil sie in dieser Welt manchmal in all dem Wahnsinn verloren gingen. Und weil ein weiterer Tag vergangen war, den sie an diese Unerfülltheit ihrer Beziehung, ihres Lebens verschwendet hatten. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an ihn während sie noch gegen die Schwerkraft ankämpfte. Als sie den Kampf gewonnen hatte, wich sie zurück, unsicher und mit gesenktem Blick. Ihre blutigen Fingerabdrücke leuchteten auf seinem weißen Hemd.

„Es war ein langer Tag", flüsterte er und sie nickte stumm, genoss diesen Augenblick der Verletzlichkeit. Weil er nicht wiederkommen würde. Weil er nur ein Fenster ihrer zerbrechlichen Seelen war, das sich wieder einmal geöffnet hatte in ihrem Verlangen nach Nähe. Nur um sich am nächsten Morgen wieder hinter ihrer Feigheit zu verschließen. Bis es eines Tages zu spät sein würde.

_Ende_


End file.
